Various types of exterior door handle assemblies for motor vehicles have been developed. A known type of handle utilizes a handle strap that is pivotably mounted to a handle reinforcement structure at a first end of the handle strap. A second end of the handle strap includes a hook or extension that is operably connected to a door latch by a rod or other suitable connecting arrangement. A handle bezel is attached to the handle reinforcement, and includes an outwardly facing finished surface that may include a pocket that receives a user's fingers behind the handle strap. Outward rotation of the handle by a user causes the rod to shift, thereby unlatching the door. The handle may include an inertia lock assembly including an inertia lock that rotates to a locked position to prevent outward rotation of the handle strap, and thereby prevent release of the latch when the handle assembly is subject to an acceleration force.